


Kiss and Make Up Already

by Distinguishedrunawaymiracle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distinguishedrunawaymiracle/pseuds/Distinguishedrunawaymiracle
Summary: Arthur has known that Alfred was his soulmate for a long as he could remember. They were destined to be together forever. So why the hell was he talking to that frog?





	Kiss and Make Up Already

Arthur glared at the zeros on his wrist in distaste. Arthur supposed the timer was an indication of happiness. There were a million movies devoted to when the numbers count down turn to zero. The timer’s countdown to the day when you will meet your soulmate. This wasn’t the case with Arthur. While he knew that the universe was never wrong, and Alfred was his soulmate it sure didn’t seem that way.

He was sitting in English class, which was normally his favorite class, but he couldn’t concentrate because Alfred kept passing notes to Francis of all people. Alfred looked like a blushing schoolgirl which he never acted like around Arthur.

Arthur always just assumed that since they were soulmates, the two of them would end up together. Sure, he was in his senior year and their relationship never blossomed into anything other than friendship, but Arthur just assumed they were taking their time. He never considered the idea that Alfred was never interested in him.

Arthur was so engrossed in his thoughts he almost didn’t notice the bell ring signaling it was now lunch. Arthur quickly got out of his seat and looked for Alfred so they could walk to lunch together. But he was nowhere to be seen which left an empty feeling in Arthur’s chest.

Arthur slowly made his way to the cafeteria feeling weird without the obnoxious American beside him. It was the first time since fourth grade he went to lunch by himself. He didn’t know if he hoped Arthur would or wouldn’t be at their usual table.

It dismayed Arthur that he could see Alfred sitting, not at their usual table, but across the room with the frog. He sat down with a humph at his normal table and just glared daggers at Alfred and Francis. What’s so great about Francis anyway? They weren’t even soulmates.

Francis whispered something in Alfred’s ear that made him blush. Arthur glared harder but then both of them looked directly at Arthur and so he panicked and glanced away. He prayed to God that neither of them noticed his staring.

God just wanted to spite Arthur though because Alfred had now gotten up and was headed in Arthur’s direction. He started to quickly shove food in his mouth hoping to be done before Alfred made it to him.

“Wait!” Arthur heard right as he stood up.

He calmly sat back down and decided to just accept his fate, “yes, Alfred?”

“Are you upset with me?”

It took Arthur back, “are you not the one who’s upset with me?”

Alfred looked at him like a kicked puppy as he spoke, “why would I ever be upset with you.”

“I don’t know why you would be upset with me, Alfred. All I know is that you’ve been ignoring me all day and talking to Francis instead,” Arthur said while getting progressively louder. He flushed in embarrassment when he realized everyone was now staring at them.

“Oh, you noticed that?” Alfred said nervously.

“How could I not?”

Alfred chuckled, “you’re a lot more observant than I thought you were. I’m kind of seeing Francis.”

Arthur had suspected that the two were together by their strange behavior. However, having in confirmed made him ill to think about. In a moment of desperation Arthur grabbed Alfred’s right arm. He placed the zeros right next to his own and said, “do you know what this means?”

“It means we’re soulmates, Artie.”

Arthur looked up at Alfred earnestly, “then why don’t you want to be with me?”

“I do want to be with you!” Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur knew that Alfred wasn’t getting it. His best friend was dense, but Arthur couldn’t figure out how else to explain it to him. “Then why aren’t we dating?”

Alfred just stood there not saying anything and every second that passed by with no words made Arthur feel worse and worse. He shouldn’t have said that. It was dumb, and he would surely regret it for the rest of his life.

Arthur attempted to leave when America grabbed his arm. He grabbed it right where his zeros were, and it burned. “I never knew that you had any interest in me.”

“I do, you’re my soulmate,” Arthur shouted in frustration.

Arthur was planning on going on a rant about the last ten years of friendship and what it meant to be soulmates. He had it all planned out, but he never got to say any of it. Because then there were suddenly lips on his. Any thought he had disappeared and by the time they separated Arthur couldn’t even remember his name.

He looked up and Alfred was smiling smugly, and Arthur scowled. “What the hell was that?”

“I just wanted to kiss you.”

Arthur went red, “well you should at least warn me next time.”

Alfred slung his arm around Arthur, “okay Artie, as long as you’ll be my boyfriend.”

“If it’s the only way to get you to shut up.”


End file.
